WedFree pastilles
by JustAnotherGuy100
Summary: "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" "Ron, I can't marry you." Read why she can't.


_Author's Note: I wanted to write a not-typical Christmas story about R/HR. I wrote it in a couple of hours, so I'm pretty sure it sucks, but maybe I did a better job than what I believe. You can tell me in your reviews if you decide to read it. _

_My English are bad, so don't start with grammar or spelling mistakes. I already know that. I hope you'll like it :)_

* * *

><p>Hermione was furious. It was Christmas and all the males of the house were out for some late shoppings as they said, but she knew. They all went to that pub to drink their traditional firewhiskey and then take the flying Ford Anglia for a ride in the sky of London, like they did every Christmas after the War.<p>

In the table all the women were chatting to each other and none of them seemed to feel even slightly bothered by their husbands' delay, except from Mrs. Weasley who kept looking at the clock as if she was wishing to not show "Mortal Peril".

The door opened and her father Daniel, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Harry and George walked in, but not Ron. They were laughing at something that Hermione couldn't tell.

"You are late for 2 hours and you come home giggling instead of apologizing? And where is Ron?" Molly shouted.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry for the delay. We were just trying to help Ron," Arthur apologised.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean? Where is he?" she asked concerned.

"He's outside in the car," Bill answered as he started laughing with the rest of the guys, as an inside joke that only they knew about.

"And why he's in the car and not here with us?" Hermione asked, still with the same concerned tone, ignoring the immature laughing from the boys.

"Okay, okay, everybody sit down and I'll explain everything," George said and reluctantly Hermione sat down waiting for George's explanation.

Before George starts telling what was wrong with him the door opened and Ron burst inside, looking as if he was total wasted, with a huge grin on his pink face and a dreamily look as he looked at her.

He turned his head for a moment to the other guys. "Why the hell you wankers locked me inside the car? And you were stupid enough to let me keep my wand," he shouted angrily at them.

Then with slow steps he walked to Hermione and kneeled down to one knee. Hermione was confused and looking around her, they all had the same confused expression except from the guys who probably knew what it meant and they couldn't stop sniggering.

Ron took her hands into his own. "Hermione, we know each other since we were eleven. We didn't make the best start, and sadly I can admit now… that it was all your fault. You were just so bloody annoying! Always talking about knowing this and knowing that and I couldn't stay more than a few minutes in the same room with you, without wanting to fall off the Astronomy Tower!"

Hermione felt her cheeks going red from embarrassment and anger to Ron's word. She wasn't sure what was going on or what Ron was trying to say, but she definitely didn't like the start.

"And your hair? What the heck was that? I was afraid that one day, a freaking dragon would popped out from that jungle and attack my bollocks."

Harry chuckled at this and Hermione gave him and murderous glare. Ron went on.

"Not to mention how wrong your teeth were! Seriously, your parents are dentist and they let you go out with those horrible teeth?"

Hermione wasn't sure if she should cry hearing all those horrible things from Ron. She was always afraid that Ron would find her hideous and now he was practically confirmed all those fears.

"No offence, Jean," Ron said to Hermione's mum, who she too had no idea what was going on and how to react.

"But when I knocked down that troll and you stood up for us in McGonagall taking all the blame, I said to myself that maybe there is more to you, than what's in the eye."

For the first time Hermione heard Ron saying something that she could take it as a compliment.

"We went through a lot, you and I. We have happy memories and things that I wish we could forget during all those years, but in the end we came out together as one."

Hermione smiled at this, instinctively squeezing Ron's hand.

"And Merlin, I swear that I even miss your old bushy hair and those awry teeth of yours."

Now Hermione was blushing again, but this time she had a reason to.

"I love everything about you, Hermione and I hope you feel the same way," Ron finished and Hermione couldn't hold herself as she leaned forward giving him a passionate snog, earning some wolf whistles and cheering for the rest.

After the kiss, Ron pulled out of his box a velvet box. He opened it and inside it was a beautiful ring that Hermione loved at first sight.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked her in a hopeful voice.

And just like that, Hermione realised what was wrong. Ron was a victim of a hex or a spell or some stupid product that George made. It wouldn't make sense otherwise to ask her to marry him.

She smiled at Ron and cupped his face with her hands and she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Ron, I can't marry you."

Ron's face fell and felt like someone had put a knife in his heart. "Oh, I see…" he said trembling as he get up to his feet defeated.

"No, Ron let me explain," Hermione pleaded, full aware that Ron had no idea of what was happening.

"Hey, there is nothing to explain. I'm not a little kid. I can take rejection. It was a foolish thought anyway. Why someone like you would want a guy like me?" he said sadly and he turned around to leave.

"No, Ron, you don't understand," Hermione screamed as she started following Ron outside the house, praying he wouldn't apparate in his emotional state. That could be really dangerous.

"Please, Ron, just listen to me!" she shrieked, making Ron to halt.

"I told you it's fine, Hermione," Ron said turning around. Hermione's heart broke seeing all those tears that were running down his cheeks and all she wanted to do, was to hug him and never leave him.

Ron wiped his tears. "I'm going to be the better man and I won't stand between you and your happiness."

He gently put a hand on Hermione's cheek and caressed her softly. "And I hope you can find someone that deserves such a wonderful person as you and loves you more than anything in this world and can really give you what you want and makes you happy," he said softly.

"And I hope this guy has a tiny cock and weights 400 pounds!" he added with spite.

Hermione wanted to chuckle at this, but she controlled herself. Instead she linked her arms with Ron and held him tightly, making him to listen to her.

She looked at him deeply into his blue eyes. "Ron, I can't marry you, because we are already married! We got married 6 years ago and we have two children, don't you remember?"

Ron looked at her in confusion. "Are you barmy?"

Hermione sighed. Apparently Ron, was under the influence of something very strong. She turned her head and saw that everyone had come out to watch the two of them.

She walked to them and took Hugo from Ginny's arms and turned again to Ron. "This little toddler is Hugo; our son!" she shouted at Ron who was awestruck.

Then she pointed at Rose who was next to her mother. "And this is Rose; our daughter!"

Ron was shaking his head. "No, no! It can't be! We're not married and we don't have kids!"

All the guys minus Arthur and Daniel were laughing with the situation.

"What the hell are you all laughing morons? What did you do to him? What did you do to my husband?" she demanded to know and slowly all the laughs were stopped.

"It's my new invention. It's called WedFree pastilles. It makes you forget that you are married for 4 hours and the only negative side affect is that it kinda messes with your head. It finds your biggest desire when you were single and it gives you the necessary boost to go for it… and you can't lie, because it wouldn't work without a tiny amount of veritaserum," George said, explaining everything and everybody nodded in understanding.

"I think it's going to be our most profitable product, considering how many unhappy married couples there are out there! Think of all the possibilities!" he added enthusiastically.

"So, Ron's biggest desire when he was single was to marry Hermione?" Jane asked curiously.

"As it turns out, yes," Daniel said, with what seemed as a proud look for his son-in-law.

"You should have seen him, Ginny! He practically stormed inside that jewelry store and bought that ring before any of us had the chance to stop him and then he was practising his speech in the car," Harry said, finding the whole situation amusing.

Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach after so long. She wasn't sure how it happened, but right now she felt more in love with Ron than ever before.

"And how long ago did you give it to Ron?" she asked George as coldly as she could.

"About three hours ago, but look at him. He could do anything he wanted, and what he did? He asked to be married again to you. Isn't that sweet?" George answered trying to get himself off the hook.

"Why did you give it to him anyway?" Molly asked her son.

"I told him it was a pastillle that would make him fly for a whole minute and he bought it. It's not my fault he's naive. Besides, If I don't test them to my family, where would I?" George said with a shrug.

Hermione sighed at their stupidity. "Come on, Ron let's go to your room and wait until this thing wears off," she suggest as she started walking with him back to the house and up to his old room.

Once there, Ron lied down on the bed and asked Hermione to lie down next to him to make him feel safer, which she did more than happily as they cuddled each other.

"Let me see if get this right. We are married with two kids, which by the way are so beautiful and I think this has to do more with you than me, and it's Christmas and George gave me some pastilles that made me forget that I'm married to you and that I have a family?" Ron asked.

"It won't matter in an hour. You'll be back to me and you're going to remember everything," Hermione said softly placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Well, about that. I was wondering if you would like to have your way with a single guy for an hour," Ron said seductively.

Hermione blushed, but she felt excited with the prospect. "Ronald Weasley, how dare you! I'm a married woman," she said raising her hand with her wedding ring to him to see it.

Ron kissed her hand. "All the more shame to you then," he said as he captured her lips with his.

It was dirty and naughty and Hermione wanted it. She hungrily snogged him with the same passion as she did the first time they made love, hastily removing her clothes.

That Christmas a married Hermione slept with a single man and she loved every second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That's it. Hope it wasn't horrible. If you are into R/HR check out my other stories too :)


End file.
